Throckmorton
'''' "LMAO HE FUCKIN WOULD, WOULDN'T HE" -'' Throckmorton Herschel Throckmorton Rabinowitz was once a '''Capo Regime' for Midnight 5, but left after a schism. Having failed to start his own crime syndicate, The Black Sun, he returned to M5 as a Soldier. History Throck was born in Brooklyn, New York to a family who did not want him, abandoning him at a jewish orphanage. He was accepted to Columbia University out of high school, where he met a woman, whom he dated. At 18, he adopted his best friend, Brooklyn when she was 11 so she wouldn't have to stay at the orphanage. Despite having to raise a child in college, he excelled in his studies, and graduated Columbia''' with a bachelor's in nursing. Working nights at Mount Sinai Hospital, Throck attended Brooklyn College for a law degree, which he received after 3 years at the school. Soon after, he met a man named '''Abbas, who invited him to join a group known as Midnight 5. Midnight 5 Upon joining M5, Throck discovered he had a knack for bartending, and soon became a preferred employee of the leader, Levi, and his Underboss,' 'Noah. Throck also met a woman, Addy, and the two quickly bonded and fell in love. During a scuffle with the villain Alastair Henri Luxclaire, Throck was shot in the left shoulder. The wound was treated immediately, but Throck felt he should be enhanced should he find himself in a similar situation. The Unnamed Doctor who tended to his gunshot wound performed the procedure, granting Throckmorton special abilities through cybernetic enhancements to his musculo-skeletal and nervous systems. Schism and Departure Throck grew discontent in M5. He felt the leadership didn't respect low ranking members enough, and that female members weren't respected as much as their male counterparts. Upon completion of his Nightclub, Throck elected to create his own crime syndicate with the support of DeadJack, Mala, '''Brooklyn, and Corey. The syndicate was to be kept a secret, and founded on stronger morals than what Throck believed M5 was founded on. Levi's second-in-command -- '''Luke -- soon found out about the scheme. Throck explained his reasoning to Luke, and Luke decided to overthrow Levi and stage a coup. Midnight 5 erupted into chaos, a disgusting squabble for leadership. During this chaos, Noah and his partners deleted the Midnight 5 Discord Server. Throck saw this as the perfect opportunity to launch Black Sun, but many of his supporters abandoned him in favor of M5. Black Sun Throck found much difficulty in his founding of a new crime organization. Without name recognition, nobody wanted to join him. He faced stress with his recent marriage to Addy, and their coming child. He was also torn by desire to reconnect with his friends in M5. Unfortunately, his departure and lack of success forced him to desperate acts like inviting back members who had rejoined M5. This caused tension with his former boss, Levi, and the two butted heads often. After realizing there was no hope for Black Sun, he disbanded the group and returned to M5. Skills/Abilities * Nursing: Throck has a bachelor's degree in nursing from Columbia University * Law: Throck studied law at Brooklyn College for 3 years, and has passed the New York Bar Exam * Bartending: Throck has proved himself one of the favorite bartenders in M5 clubs by providing speedy, helpful service * Martial Arts: Throck is trained in Krav Maga and Kung Fu * DIsguises: Throck comes up with new outfits for any scenario rapidly accurately Gear * Guns: Throck has shown proficiency with both rifles and handguns. His preferred weapons are a Beretta .380 and an M4A1 * Suit: Throck's maroon tuxedo can also turn into light armor, tech he picked up from studying his own cybernetics * Cybernetics: Throck's upgrades to his bones, brain, and muscles enhance his speed, strength, sense, and reflexes, and can form a techno-arm or shoulder cannon * Vehicles: Throck drives a black 1969 Dodge Charger, as well as a silver 2019 Subaru BRZ Category:Early Life Category:Skills Category:Black Sun